Turnabout Storm/Part 5
The trial reconvenes from the previous episode's recess, and Sonata is called to the witness stand. The Judge briefly mistakes Sonata for someone he's met before when Trixie asks for her name and occupation. Ignoring her question, however, Sonata expresses her disbelief over the proceedings and openly insults and degrades Trixie in front of the whole courtroom. Her words reduce the showmare/prosecutor to complete silence. The Judge cuts Sonata off before she can continue her verbal lashing, so she redirects her attack on Phoenix Wright, stating she wishes to press charges against him and Pinkie Pie for breaking into her hotel room. The Judge is appalled by this revelation, but Phoenix says he'll face the consequences of his actions at a later time. With no objections (or remarks of any kind) from Trixie, The Judge moves for Sonata's testimony. ************************ Sonata testifies to having stayed in her hotel room all night and being nowhere near the Everfree Forest on the night of the murder, adding she wasn't carrying the golf club in question. Before Phoenix proceeds with the cross-examination, Twilight Sparkle takes notice of Trixie's silence, almost feeling bad for her. During his cross-examination, Phoenix already knows which of Sonata's statements to object to: how did she know the charred stick was a golf club when it hardly resembles one anymore and it hadn't been referred to as one during the trial? It had been broken in two, and Phoenix identifies the burnt misshapen piece of metal he found on the first day of investigations as the missing piece. Sonata is quiet at first but eventually, and confidently, says that she'd seen the golf club being sold in a store. This sort of excuse reminds Phoenix of another case of his: Sonata couldn't have seen the golf club at the store because it's a one-of-kind invention by Pinkie Pie. Not only that, but the only time Sonata could've seen the golf club whole was in the forest after Pinkie had lost it. Furthermore, Pinkie Pie had lost the golf club a week ago, and Sonata herself only arrived in Ponyville three days ago. Sonata's calm facade is finally shaken, but she quickly collects herself, reminding everyone why she was called into the courtroom in the first place: Fluttershy's eyewitness account. The defense is trying to plant Sonata in the forest on the night of the murder, but Fluttershy didn't see her or anyone else leave the forest. Phoenix needs stronger evidence to prove she was there, and unless he can provide some, The Judge will end the trial. Phoenix is unsure how to proceed, but Twilight has an idea. She theorizes that Sonata, being a unicorn pony, could've teleported. However, teleportation is an advanced unicorn spell, and very few unicorns can do it. Phoenix thinks Sonata does know the spell, bringing up the advanced spell book from Sonata's hotel room. Now visibly nervous, Sonata admits to being the owner of the book. Phoenix suggests having the book's contents examined to see if there's a teleportation spell inside. Since the book is written in a language The Judge can't understand, Phoenix suggests having Twilight translate it. Sonata objects, stating that such an action would be biased because Twilight is Phoenix's co-counsel. Therefore, The Judge grants a short recess, during which time the book's pages will be translated by a third party. The translated pages are confirmed to indeed be a teleportation spell, but Sonata says it proves nothing--just because the spell is in her book doesn't mean she knows how to perform it. Following a brief tangent concerning quantum physics, Sonata goes on to point out that, even if she could teleport, why wouldn't she teleport back to her hotel room? Why would she teleport near Fluttershy's home and leave herself exposed and drained of magic? The question confuses Phoenix, so Twilight explains to him the finer points of teleporting: a unicorn less talented in magic could learn and perform teleportation, but doing so would cause their magic to be severely diminished. Even Twilight admits that it wouldn't make sense for Sonata to teleport somewhere she would get caught. As she and Phoenix try to come up with an explanation, Trixie finally speaks up, knowing of a reason why Sonata didn't teleport back to her hotel room. An angered Sonata demands to know why Trixie's helping the defense. After the verbal beatdown she'd received earlier, Trixie now has some words for Sonata of her own. Phoenix and Twilight, understandably confused by this turn of events, decide to see where Trixie is going with this. Trixie explains (in great detail) how a unicorn can botch a teleportation spell by losing focus, causing them to end up anywhere between point A and point B. However, that's only a possibility of what happened; it's up to Phoenix to prove that it did happen. He theorizes that the first lightning bolt startled Sonata, interrupting her spellcasting, but Trixie refutes this: the first lightning bolt struck at 8:40PM; Sonata would've been long gone before then. When Trixie makes an offhanded comment regarding the first bolt, Phoenix has an epiphany. He recalls Apple Bloom's testimony from the previous day: she'd gotten lost in the Everfree Forest for some time until she bumped into something. He concludes that the "thing" she bumped into was in fact Sonata, and the flash of light she thought was lightning was Sonata's teleportation spell. Apple Bloom ended up being an unintentional stowaway during Sonata's teleport, and the interruption sent them both near Fluttershy's cottage, thus explaining why Fluttershy didn't see either of them leave the forest. Drained of magic after using an advanced spell, Sonata crossed the remaining distance on hoof. Trixie and The Judge both agree that this is the best explanation they have. Phoenix demands to know why Sonata was in the Everfree Forest, but Sonata, frustrated and flustered, refuses to testify. Trixie knows why, revealing Sonata to be a blackmailer and linking her to the photos of Rainbow Dash. She and Ace Swift are revealed to have been in cahoots with each other, blackmailing Rainbow and other athletes through Ace Swift's career. Sonata has no choice but to admit to the blackmail, but asserts she had nothing to do with the murder. Before Sonata testifies again, Trixie makes one thing clear to Phoenix: she still thinks Rainbow Dash is guilty. She only assisted the defense in order to bring the true facts of the case to light, and Sonata's blackmail gives Rainbow Dash an even stronger motive to kill than before. With that, Sonata testifies as to why she was in the forest that night. ************************ In her second testimony, Sonata admits that she and Ace Swift were blackmailing Rainbow Dash, and had ordered the Pegasus pony to meet them in the Everfree Forest. While she and Ace made negotiations, Sonata hid in some foliage nearby. Once negotiations went sour, Sonata says she watched Rainbow Dash kill Ace with the lightning bolt, then immediately raced out of the forest. Phoenix and Trixie both press Sonata about the golf club, but she still denies having touched it. During the cross-examination, Phoenix presses Sonata regarding the details of what she witnessed: when Rainbow Dash flew up to hit the storm cloud, Ace looked up, and the bolt struck his exposed neck. Phoenix objects and brings up Ace's autopsy report: a burn mark was found on the back of his neck. But if Ace looked straight up before being struck by the lightning bolt as Sonata claims, the burn mark should be on the front of his neck. Sonata also claims to have left the forest immediately after the murder. Phoenix points out that this is also false, since it's been established that Sonata left the forest the same time Apple Bloom did--9:00PM. The first lightning bolt struck at 8:40PM, leaving an unaccounted-for time frame of twenty minutes. Phoenix repeats the question: how did Ace get the scar? Sonata claims that Ace acquired the scar the day before the incident while competing in a race inside Ifrit's Volcano. This time, Twilight objects, presenting a photo given to her by Cruise Control. The photo is of Ace Swift entering the Everfree Forest, and is time-stamped twenty minutes before he was killed. In the photo, there's no scar on Ace's neck, meaning he had to have gotten it while in the forest. After Twilight gets overexcited about pointing out a flaw in Sonata's testimony, Phoenix drills Sonata again for an answer. Backed into a corner, she quietly admits it came from the golf club. ************************ In Sonata's next testimony, she explains that when the first bolt touched down, it sparked a fire, and she took it upon herself to put it out. Meanwhile, Ace fell over onto the heated golf club and it snapped in two, causing his scar. After putting out the flames, Sonata ran away from the crime scene but returned later to retrieve the golf club, wanting to remove any indication that she was there. Upon admitting to moving the body and golf club aside to put out the fire, Phoenix raises another objection: he compares the burnt states of the golf club and Ace's body, stating the golf club was far more burnt by comparison. However, the only burnt part of Ace's body was his neck; therefore, he couldn't have been lying in the fire for as long. Phoenix's conclusion: Ace Swift was still alive after the first lightning bolt came down! Naturally, Trixie objects, stating that the first bolt is the only thing that could've killed him. Phoenix disagrees, suggesting that Ace Swift was killed in a struggle, and that the one he struggled with and struck him with the golf club was none other than Sonata herself. The Judge wonders why the victim's own manager would assault him, and Trixie attempts to cast blame for the assault on Rainbow Dash. Phoenix argues that it wouldn't have been possible for Rainbow Dash to pick up a heated golf club without getting severe burns--only a unicorn capable of levitation such as Sonata could have. Trixie demands to know what reason Sonata would have to attack her own client, and Phoenix presents the torn resignation letter. He deduces that Sonata was planning to resign after negotiations with Rainbow Dash went south, and that Ace didn't take it very well. In his anger and desperate not to get caught, he attacked Sonata with intent to silence her. Knowing she couldn't outrun a Pegasus athlete, Sonata retaliated with the golf club, and a resulting magical surge electrocuted Ace and killed him. The Judge asks Sonata what she has to say to all this, and she finally confesses to everything, amazed by what one little mistake ended up costing her. Despite Trixie's pleas to get her to stop talking, Sonata admits that the incident happened exactly the way Phoenix described and that she tampered with the crime scene to pin the blame on Rainbow Dash. And as she retreated frantically from the crime scene, she accidentally dropped the stick in the lake. What's more, Sonata also admits to luring Phoenix into a trap in the Everfree Forest in order to take his evidence, and that she manipulated Cruise Control into stealing the evidence for her; Phoenix realizes Sonata was the one who called him on his cell phone, using telepathy to both contact him and disguise her voice. Sonata hangs her head in defeat, prepared to accept punishment for her crimes. Trixie, angered that she won't be able to exact her revenge on Twilight, slams her head on the prosecutor's bench. The Judge is ready to retract Rainbow Dash's guilty verdict and hand down a proper one. Twilight congratulates Phoenix on his victory, but he isn't in a celebrating mood. A vision of Mia Fey tells him it's not over yet, and if he seeks out the truth, everything will work out. Right before The Judge declares Rainbow Dash not guilty, Phoenix raises an objection, stating there to be a contradiction in Sonata's confession. He believes she did not murder Ace Swift, and requests that her confession be converted to testimony. Twilight, Trixie, and The Judge are perplexed as to why Phoenix would interrupt the verdict when he's already won, but The Judge allows it. However, he warns that if there is indeed a contradiction in Sonata's testimony and Phoenix proves she's lying, Rainbow Dash will once again be considered guilty. Phoenix understands and moves forward. ************************ In the final testimony of the trial, Sonata states--just as she confessed to minutes earlier--that Ace Swift attacked her after she revealed her intentions to resign as his manager. She defended herself with the burned golf club, causing it to snap in half, and dropped the broken pieces before resorting to offensive magic. After Ace fell, Sonata ran away, but returned minutes later to find him dead, and collected the broken golf club so she wouldn't get caught. Phoenix cross-examines Sonata and, after she decides not to press charges against Phoenix and Pinkie Pie for the break-in, objects to her statement about the golf club; Sonata dropped the pieces of the golf club together, but the pieces were found a distance away from each other--the end piece under the storm cloud, and the handle in the dirt next to Ace's body. What's more, when Sonata returned to the crime scene, she'd collected the golf club's handle but not the end piece. Sonata states she couldn't find it; after all, when she dropped the pieces of the golf club after hitting Ace, they should've landed in the same spot. So how did the two pieces end up so far away from each other? If the end piece landed under the cloud, someone had to have moved the handle to the dirt. With Sonata fleeing the crime scene, the only one it could've been... was the victim! Before everyone in the courtroom has Phoenix declared clinically insane, the attorney explains that Sonata's electrocution spell only knocked Ace unconscious for several minutes. Sonata asserts that Ace was dead when she returned to the crime scene; Ace must've died between when she ran away and when she returned, and what ultimately did him in had to have been the second lightning bolt. This assertion frustrates Trixie beyond belief--the second bolt was believed to be a dud because no one heard it, not to mention lightning wouldn't make a sound if it struck an object in midair, and the odds of Ace being struck and killed in such a manner were astronomical. But now that Phoenix has the full scope of the situation, he knows what happened: Ace Swift, enraged by Sonata's assault on him with the golf club, picked up the golf club in his mouth and took flight. Sonata is at a loss for words as she sees a vision of Mia Fey appear next to Phoenix, and they both conclude how Ace Swift was really killed: "At 8:50PM, the lightning bolt struck! The metal handle acted as a make-shift lightning rod in his mouth, pumping all that electricity directly into his body! It didn't need any accuracy to hit him and made no sound since he was hit in mid-air!" Ace Swift was not murdered; he was electrocuted to death by the elements of nature themselves! The truth finally revealed, Sonata breaks down, moved that Phoenix would go to so much trouble to exonerate her of a crime she thought she committed. While she wasn't a murderer, Sonata still faces charges for crime scene tampering and blackmail--punishment for which she'll gladly accept. As she apologizes to Trixie and thanks Phoenix, Sonata removes her glasses and smiles happily for the first time. With that, The Judge finally gives a proper verdict and declares Rainbow Dash... Objection! The Judge is briefly pleased with himself by how fun and dramatic raising an objection until everyone demands the verdict: Not Guilty! With a bang of the gavel, court is officially adjourned. ************************ In the courthouse waiting room, Rainbow Dash hugs Phoenix for clearing her name, and she and Twilight congratulate him not only for saving Rainbow but Sonata as well. Scootaloo suddenly arrives to see the trial and help Phoenix as a private investigator, giving him some rather useless pieces of evidence. As Twilight groans over Scootaloo skipping school, Rainbow Dash informs the little filly that the trial's over and everything's fine. Twilight is worried about Sonata, and Rainbow Dash about Gilda, but Phoenix assures they won't face punishment too severe. Sonata herself arrives to apologize to Phoenix and Rainbow Dash for all she's done, though the Pegasus isn't too quick to forgive. Neither are Lenora and Cruise Control, who also arrive to celebrate. Sonata states that after Ace died, all of his money went to her, so she decides to donate it all to medical research for Cruise Control's sister--she'll be well-cared for until she awakens from her coma. Cruise thanks Sonata, and seeing her commitment to change her ways, Lenora slowly come around to forgiving her as well. She and Cruise Control leave to practice for the Equestrian 500, and Cruise offers to give Scootaloo a lift back to school. Before Sonata is taken away, she asks Phoenix to pass along a message to Pinkie Pie: when the two of them were in her hotel room and Pinkie said something silly, Sonata was trying her hardest not to laugh. Rainbow Dash once again thanks Phoenix for getting her acquitted. When Phoenix tells her she should be thanking someone else, Rainbow Dash is unsure who that someone else is. Phoenix tells her it's Fluttershy she should be thanking. Rainbow argues that she helped Trixie by testifying against her, but Phoenix points out that Fluttershy came back to testify again after her guilty verdict was passed down, and thanks to her, the trial continued long enough for things to turn around. Twilight adds that Fluttershy did it despite how Rainbow Dash treated her earlier. Rainbow Dash lowers her head in shame. At that moment, Fluttershy herself arrives to congratulate Rainbow Dash on her acquittal. Rainbow Dash apologizes to Fluttershy for the things she'd said that morning and thanks her for coming to her rescue. Fluttershy says it's okay, but Rainbow Dash shouts that it isn't, asking why she would help after all the hurtful things Rainbow Dash said to her. Fluttershy simply replies it's because they're friends, and had their roles been reversed, she knew Rainbow Dash would do the same for her. Realizing what a true friend Fluttershy is, Rainbow Dash breaks down in tears. As the two Pegasus friends reconcile, Twilight asks Phoenix to proofread her letter to Princess Celestia: :Dear Princess Celestia, :I learned something from the most unlikely pony: Trixie. I thought about something she said today, and I think she's right... Friendship IS unnecessary... :Like art, poetry, and music. We don't need it to survive like food and water; rather, it's one of those things that gives our life, and other lives, value and meaning. Giving us a reason to push forward. It allows up to achieve feats of strength and valor we thought we never had in us to protect the ones we care about. And by uniting, even the biggest of problems can be overcome. :But then that's where Trixie was wrong. Ironically that 'word' she mocked ended up saving the day. That's the Magic of Friendship; it should never be underestimated. And I can see right now that tears will clear the way for a deep and lasting one.... :Your Faithful Student, :Twilight Sparkle. Phoenix and Twilight are suddenly met by an angry Trixie, who throws her hat at Phoenix before leaving in a huff. Twilight asks Phoenix to try and talk to her; she won't speak to Twilight because of her grudge. Phoenix is reluctant at first, considering their bout in the courtroom just now, but is eventually willing to try. Twilight also tells him to use the Magatama on her and see what happens. After having a confusing (and somewhat creepy) conversation with a mint-green unicorn and bumping into a short-tempered, orange-coated doppelganger of Rainbow Dash, Phoenix finds a sad-looking Trixie, who becomes instantly angry upon seeing him. She snatches her hat from him and asks what he wants. Phoenix says he just wants to talk, but Trixie is in no mood to talk; any attempts he makes at complimenting and being nice to her are met by insults and condescension. Trixie says that she's quitting being a prosecutor anyway, but adds that she doesn't have much to fall back on; her reputation as a stage magician has fallen, and her stage is in need of repairs that she can't afford. As Phoenix makes slow progress in getting through to Trixie, the two are met by Pinkie Pie. She says she's on her way to see Rainbow Dash's trial, but once again she's too late. Thankfully, everything's okay, so Pinkie decides the situation calls for a party. She even invites Trixie, and as Phoenix points out, she can put on her magic show for a larger audience. Trixie initially scoffs at the invitation, but accepts on the grounds that attending the party will be "punishment" for losing the trial. Pinkie leaves to tell her friends, and before Phoenix and Trixie join her, Phoenix takes out the Magatama and prepares to ask her something... ************************ In Twilight's library, Pinkie Pie holds a party where all the ponies are gathered, including Rarity and Applejack. While Trixie still has a tendency to insult others, Twilight notes that her behavior is surprisingly tamer compared to her last visit to Ponyville. Twilight then asks about Phoenix's conversation with Trixie and is shocked to hear nothing happened when he used the Magatama on her--he didn't see the black psyche-locks that Twilight saw. Before Twilight could inquire further, in enters Princess Celestia, whose height compared to the other ponies Phoenix has met catches him off-guard. Phoenix confronts the princess and asks how she knows him and why she had Twilight bring him to Equestria, but his questions are met only by silence and question-dodging. Celestia only thanks Phoenix for his selfless service to her subjects and has come to deliver his payment. The princess continues to be even more cryptic when she tells Phoenix to give her regards to Maya, Pearl, and Edgeworth, and refers to Phoenix by his nickname "Nick". When a fed-up Phoenix finally asks Celestia how she knows so much about him, he gets his answer in the form of several psyche-locks; Celestia takes her leave before Phoenix can even venture an attempt to break them. Phoenix asks Twilight if she saw the psyche-locks, but she replies that she didn't; the Magatama's power has worn off, much to the unicorn's disappointment. Rainbow Dash suddenly calls attention to Phoenix's payment from Celestia, which she estimates to be at least seventy thousand. Phoenix becomes excited over his newfound riches... until he discovers that his payment was in bits, the currency of Equestria; it's useless in his home world. As Phoenix despairs, Twilight sympathizes and suggests leaving it with one of them. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack try in various ways to relieve Phoenix of his riches, but Phoenix decides to give it to Trixie. The other three naturally protest the attorney's decision, but he justifies it by saying Trixie helped him in court and he strongly believes there's good in her, and she can use the money to fix her stage. Twilight offers Trixie her friendship, and Trixie expresses her gratitude to Phoenix and Twilight the only way she knows how: by insulting them and counting the bits in Rainbow Dash's face. Despite the ruined tender moment, Twilight suggests a group photo to commemorate. Phoenix has a camera, but he used up the film during the investigation. Fluttershy has one, but it's back at her cottage. Trixie grudgingly offers her investigation camera for use. Twilight tells everyone to say "cheese!", but she's ridiculed by everyone, including Spike, for the cliché. Instead, everyone says... "OBJECTION!" ************************ In an inter-credits epilogue, Phoenix meets with all the characters he's interacted with over the course of the case. Fluttershy is saddened over Phoenix leaving, as well as the zoo taking back the animals she was asked to watch. She offers to introduce Phoenix to her other animal friends the next time he's in Equestria. Pinkie Pie laments over the story being over, but then gushes at the possibility of a sequel. (Justice for Everypony! No, no! My Little Investigators! Oh, I got it! Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: The Revenge of Wob Niar!) Rarity is livid that the perfume she spent so much money on turned out to smell putrid and plans to demand a refund. But remembering she doesn't want to go to that post office again, she then admits that she should learn to do more research on an expensive product before purchasing. Derpy Hooves/Ditzy Doo/Bright Eyes enters and offers to take the perfume off Rarity's hooves, and Rarity relinquishes it, to the mailmare's delight. At the detention center, Sonata thanks Phoenix for giving her life direction again. Before she can ask about the vision of Mia Fey she saw in court earlier, Gilda interrupts and threatens bodily harm upon Phoenix. Rainbow Dash informs Phoenix that the Equestrian 500 was cancelled due to everything that's happened, but she, Lenora, and Cruise Control are planning to hold an unofficial one. Cruise Control thanks both Phoenix and Twilight for what they've done, promising not to hold himself back anymore, and the three race into the sky. Applejack and Big Macintosh convey their concerns about The Judge, whose love of Equestria is becoming overbearing for the ponies around him. Big Macintosh goes into a lengthy speech about not shoving your views in others' faces and respecting diversity. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo lament over their still being grounded and argue over who could've provided better evidence for the trial, before Cheerilee enters and breaks them up. She tells Scootaloo to mow lawns for community service, and has Apple Bloom help her for missing a day of school. Sweetie Belle asks if she has to help too; Cheerilee says no and treats her to ice cream for staying out of trouble. Trixie states that she'll be leaving Ponyville and shoves all the case evidence into Phoenix's hands, saying she doesn't want it and Phoenix can keep it all as souvenirs for all she cares. The Judge says that he'll be staying in Ponyville a bit longer since he's already on vacation, wanting to see the Summer Sun Celebration. He also tells Phoenix to keep what had transpired a secret from everyone else. Twilight says she's glad to have met Phoenix and is saddened to see him go, wishing they could've spent more time getting to know each other outside of investigating. She hopes that Phoenix won't forget the friends he made in Equestria as they won't forget him. With a few more heartfelt parting words, Twilight teleports Phoenix back to his home world. Phoenix finds himself back in his office and lets out a sigh of utter exhaustion. Maya, Pearl, and Edgeworth enter, wondering where he's been for the past two days; Phoenix simply explains he was "out of town". Before Maya presses him further, she sees a piece of evidence sticking out of his pocket--a certain envelope. Maya snatches it away and, despite Phoenix's imploring, opens it up to several... interesting photographs inside. Maya, Pearl, and Edgeworth are beyond creeped out by the photos, and Phoenix is mortified. Some time later, Phoenix rifles through the case evidence, kicking himself for not getting rid of it and upset that he didn't get anything out of this ordeal except money he couldn't use and his friends thinking he has a weird fetish. Among the evidence, he finds one item he doesn't remember finding. It turns out to be a folded up magician's silk hat. Inside the hat, Phoenix finds a copy of the photo he took with Twilight and the others. :You know... Maybe I did get something out of this, after all... ************************ Back in Equestria, Princess Celestia is heard speaking with someone, telling them that Phoenix succeeded in defending one of her subjects as predicted. After a bit of conversation, Celestia asks the person what their name is. Although the viewer does not hear their answer, the credits shown immediately afterwards imply it to be Mia Fey. Quotes :Maya Fey: Is that rainbow horse doing what I think it is...? :Phoenix Wright: Actually, Maya, she's not a horse... She's a... pony... :Miles Edgeworth: Do you have any shame!? :Phoenix Wright: They aren't mine! Trivia *Sonata mentions a newspaper called Equestria Daily, a reference to the My Little Pony news website of the same name. *Ace Swift's line toward Sonata, "My dear Sonata, I'm so very sorry. But I am afraid I must ask you for one more thing...", mirrors a line said by Redd White in the first Ace Attorney game moments before he kills Mia Fey. *Trixie's line toward Phoenix, "Again, this is the most foolish foolery of your foolish fool brain in that foolish spiky cranium of yours!", mirrors the way Franziska von Karma commonly insults others, namely her overuse of the word "fool". *When Phoenix was looking for Trixie, he came across asking a certain pony who suddenly got infatuated by his human hands. *The orange-coated Rainbow Dash doppelganger that Phoenix bumps into is a reference to Phoenix's own doppelganger Furio Tigre. *Trixie noticing the pine cone is a reference to the meme commonly associated with Trixie in fan labor. *Sonata's career, demeanor, confession to tampering with the crime scene and reaction to being found innocent draw parallels with Adrian Andrews from the final case of the second Ace Attorney game. This was even explicitly referenced when Andrews made a cameo appearance in Phoenix's flashback in Turnabout Storm - Part 3 Phoenix. *At one point, there was an error. When The Judge spoke, the name on his subtitle said "Trixie". *The magician hat Trixie gave Phoenix is similar to the one Trucy Wright has. Category:Fanmade videos Category:Turnabout Storm